Unlike Last Time
by wildatheartfan
Summary: Rosie and Max have been living separate lives for a year. They have nothing more to do with each other and they've moved on. But what happens when an awkward run-in escalates and the pair find themselves in a position that was never expected. Three part fic.
1. Part One

**A/N: Hi folks I'm back! I haven't actually gone anywhere, just haven't written or published anything in nearly a year. As much as I love all of your stories I'm losing all inspiration to write, especially now the Rax has been replaced with that Dylan bloke (very disgusted). Anyways I started writing this in January just after the finale and its been a slow work in progress. It's ended up being a lot longer than the oneshot that was originally intended so it's become a three part ficlet. Excuse any mistakes or change in writing style - this is what happens when you write on your phone over 5 months! Do enjoy and R+R, part two and three will be uploaded soon! Emily x**

It was another busy night in Togo's, it had definitely become Max's biggest success to date and he was proud of it. He stood behind the bar on this certain night serving his customers as well as he always did.

"Three glasses of the Shiraz please" a man asked  
"Would you rather the bottle?" Max tried  
"Ya sure" he nodded.  
Max smiled, luckily he'd got a great network of well off customers who came into the bar and were happy to splash their cash. He watched the man as he punched his pin into the card machine, he was one of those business men who seemed to be all about his reputation and confidence.

In fact Max was sure he'd seen him in here earlier this week, making his way round the whole room acting like he owned the place. He may appear smug and annoying but at least he kept him in business, he could keep buying all the girls in the bar drinks for all Max cared!

"Is it your place?" The man stopped him in his thoughts  
"Yeah" Max answered suspiciously  
"Nice" he looked around "my girl would love it here, I'll have to bring her one day"  
"More than welcome!" Max tried to be friendly.

The man nodded and sauntered off again into the crowd

The bar didn't die down until about half two. Max sent all his staff home, he preferred to do all the tidying up on his own the following day.

By just before three he was already making his way into his flat having driven back from the bar. It was only a twenty minute walk between the two but Jo'burg had a tendency to be quite dangerous at night and tough as Max was, he didn't want to take any chances.

He dropped his keys on the table as he walked in and collapsed onto the sofa. He hadn't had a night off in weeks, probably because he didn't think he needed one. Even if he did have a night off he wouldn't have anything to do. When he was with someone he felt guilty that he worked nights, never being able to spend anytime with the person he loved. Rosie didn't seem to mind much but he did give himself two or three nights off a week so they could be together, even if they just stayed in which they did most the time. He liked to make her dinner when he could, he refused to let her lift a finger.

Max sighed, those days were over, for now anyway. Hopefully one day he'd meet someone else and fall in love and settle down all over again, but there was no rush, he was happy to wait.

He needed a night off he thought, just to sleep if anything. On average he'd work a four hours during the day, paperwork, deliveries, testing new ideas and then another seven or so at night. It wasn't til he stopped that he realised how exhausting it all was, thank goodness he was his only responsibility right now!

Slowly Max picked himself up off the sofa and took himself to bed ready to do it all again tomorrow.

- The following week-

Rosie couldn't wait to get out tonight. She'd been so busy working recently and any spare time she did have she was either back at Leopards Den or Dylan had made sure they spent some time alone together at home. Tonight however Dylan had promised to take her out to dinner in the city and then a bar he kept going on about.

"You look beautiful" he murmured as he leant in to kiss her  
Rosie looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks" she took her coat from him and put it on.  
"Ready?" Dylan took her hand and they walked out into the night.

(X)

"Hi!" Dylan approached the barman he'd spoken to last week.  
"You alright mate?" He asked him from behind the bar  
"Good yeah, can I get a beer and-" Dylan turned to Rosie and slipped his arm around her waist "what would you like darling?"  
"A glass of-" Rosie stopped in shock as she realised it was Max on the other side of the bar. She tried to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat but couldn't.  
Silence remained between the three of them as Dylan frowned.  
"Nice to see you" Max muttered as he began to pour Dylan's pint  
"Darling what's wrong?" Dylan pulled Rosie in tighter to her side.  
Max narrowed his eyes at him.  
"Come on" Rosie finally spoke taking Dylan's hand, "we'll go somewhere else"  
"Rosie?" He questioned as she led him out.

Rosie pushed past all the people and squeezed past the bouncer on the door.

"What was all that about?" Dylan asked her sternly once they'd got to the street.  
"Dylan don't please, let's just go to that other bar round the corner"  
Dylan grabbed her arm and she spun to look at him. He raised his eyebrows awaiting an explanation.  
Rosie sighed, she knew she'd have to tell him.  
"That was Max," she nodded to the door "that's his bar"  
"Christ Rosie. Why didn't you say anything?"  
"I didn't know it was his bar did I?! You think I'd let us go in there if I knew my ex husband would be in there?"  
Dylan shrugged "I'd hope not"  
"You know I wouldn't Dylan, wouldn't even put either of us in that situation!"  
"Sorry" He murmured and leant in to kiss her  
She kissed him back, wrapping her arms round his torso.  
"Come on" she murmured "not here"  
"Do you want me to go in there, talk to him and make sure he keeps himself away?"  
"No it's fine, he didn't do anything wrong"  
"Don't defend him Rosie! After everything he put you through"  
"Just forget about him, it's just me and you" she smiled and kissed him again before they walked off down the street.

- The following day-

The sun glistened brightly, reflecting off the pavement, wet from the overnight rain. Rosie trod carefully as she made her way down the street, wary of anyone who might spot her. She'd managed to tell Dylan that she was going to do some shopping in the city before her afternoon shift at work, seeing as his birthday was approaching he left no argument to come with her.  
She turned the corner and the fascia dominated her view. Even with the grey clouds above it still managed to give off a great impression.  
Rosie shook off her nerves as she made her way towards the door of the bar, she still wasn't sure if she should be doing this or whether it would be best to forget about the coat and not risk seeing him again. On the other hand, it was an expensive coat, one Dylan had bought her for her birthday and he'd notice if it went missing even if he hadn't in the past 24 hours.  
The door was locked as she pushed it, Rosie sighed as she peered through the glass.  
Max was stood inside putting glasses back behind the bar. Even the sight of him made her want to run a mile, though she wasn't sure if it was down to fear or hatred.  
Max moved towards the door and had begun to unlock it before she had the chance to escape.  
"Um thanks" she said quietly as he let her in.  
"How can I help you?" Max asked suspiciously.  
"I erm left my coat here last night" she managed  
"Ah yes" Max turned to walk to the back of the bar "too busy running off with your fella to remember it"

Rosie rolled her eyes, it was so typical him to be sarcastic over it all.  
Max disappeared round a corner, leaving Rosie alone in the room. She looked around and she had to admit, it was a really nice bar!

Max reappeared with her coat  
"Thanks," she took it from him  
"No problem" he said and walked back to the bar awkwardly.  
"It's nice in here, you've done it up well" she attempted to break the awkwardness.  
"Thanks, about 7 months we've been open now" Max said busying himself  
"How's business?"  
"Yeah pretty good"  
"Good" she nodded "well I better-"  
"How's your boyfriend?" Max asked quickly  
"Fiancé actually" she boasted  
"Wow that was quick" Max raised his eyebrows  
"Meaning?" She questioned  
"Nothing"  
Rosie rolled her eyes.  
"So you working full time now?" He asked politely  
"Yep, a surgery in the north of the city"  
"Oh right" Max backed down, he never imagined her working away from Leopards Den  
"Yeah we moved out here a couple of months ago" she smiled  
"You like it?"  
Rosie nodded  
"Nice to see more of the city"  
"Have you seen much of it?" He questioned  
"Well I guess not, apart from most of the top restaurants" Rosie admitted  
"You go out with him a lot then?"  
"Yeah of course we do! We're a couple Max that's what couples do! Nights out nights in"  
"Seems like he's happy as long as you're wrapped around his little finger" Max muttered, he knew he shouldn't have said it, he just couldn't help himself.  
"Excuse me?!" Rosie took a step back in anger  
"Come on Rosie you're 26 years old! You should be out with your friends getting him to come and pick you up when your too drunk to stand!"  
"I'm happy with Dylan! I'm not that kinda person" she denied  
"Well he must've changed you then 'cause that's not the person I knew"  
"Knew Max, knew. You don't know me anymore" she stressed  
"You can't want to be with him Rosie!" He blurted, unable to control his growing frustration.  
Rosie laughed  
"Of course I do! We're getting married! I love him and he loves me"  
"Or you love him because he loves you" he muttered under his breath.  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Come on Rosie look at him! He's like twice your age, he probably just spends his life spoiling you and nothing else"  
"Max don't judge people, you don't know anything about us" Rosie asserted. She knew it had been a mistake coming here, she turned to leave.  
"He's a creep Rosie! You haven't see him when he's out on his own! Flashing his cash, buying drinks for other girls in the bar." He told her

"Oh yeah and why should I believe you!" She raised her voice to him  
"Rosie trust me, I know you I know what you go for"  
Rosie raised her eyebrows "which is why we're divorced"  
"I can read you like a book, in fact I can read him like a book, he's a smartass he's flash he'll take you out on expensive dinners and buy you all the things you've ever wanted but really he doesn't care"  
"I don't know why I'm bothering to listen to this" She put her hands up and headed for the door once more  
" What are you doing living out here Rosie?" He asked calmly, he couldn't make sense of the situation he had found himself in "Seriously, you couldn't wait to move back to the bush, that's what you trained to do! He's moved you out here hasn't he, away from what you really want your family everyone you love"  
"Not entirely true no, I love him it was a joint decision to move to Jo'burg"  
"To work with cats and dogs?"  
Rosie rolled her eyes once more, she couldnt believe she had once loved such a rude and self-centred man.  
"I'm going"  
She felt for the door handle but his hand grabbed her arm before she could move further.  
"Max seriously" she said through gritted teeth as he pulled her round  
"Please Rosie" He looked into her eyes.  
"Please what?"  
"You know you're throwing your life away with him"  
"No I'm not" She said firmly  
" You want, you need someone who appreciates you for who you are, not as. Someone they can get into bed! You deserve better than him"  
"Cut the crap Max. What is this? Jealousy? I've moved on and you haven't?" She questioned  
"No! If anything I doubt you have moved on, just settling for second best someone who will love you"  
"With all due respect Max I sure hope you're not implying that you're first best, perfect and all 'cause we both know you most definitely weren't!" She accused him.  
"Things went wrong between us I know, I'm not denying it just-"  
"Just what then?" Rosie sighed.

"What did you say when you first walked in here?" He asked  
Rosie frowned  
"I don't know, I was so busy with my fiancé to remember" She boasted  
"When you came in today, when I brought your coat out..."  
"That I liked the place?" She replied  
"Why why did you like it?"  
"Erm it felt nice, nice colour - the green, nice decor," her mind wandered "um, the way you wrote the cocktail menus"  
Max nodded  
"Favourite colour, particular style, all the ideas you tried to palm off to me years ago" Max revealed  
Rosie tried to blink out the memories as they swelled back to the surface. The times she'd seen things and thought they'd look good in the bar and told Max. He'd laughed them off telling her maybe one day. Her eyes wondered further noticing the lights that were embedded on the backs of sofas, it was obvious how much time and money he had spent on this place.  
"I knew you were right" He admitted following her gaze  
"Max" she choked, trying to break free "just let me go"  
"And what did I name the place?" He held on to her  
Rosie bit her lip. Togo.  
One of the first things they did together, all those years ago. The nights they drove out to god knows where to rescue the elephant. the same time she saw Max's softer side, the first time she saw him not as an arrogant prick or someone she loved to hate but someone who she might actually feel something for. And then she kissed him, for the first time.

Rosie shook her head as the memories came flooding back once more.

"But why? Why did you do it all?" She threw at him  
"Because I missed you Rosie, because I still loved you but I knew I had no chance in hell to get you back or even see you again. So," he shrugged "I guess I just did what I felt I had to, fulfil all those times I told you 'yes one day', the dreams you had for us. If this was the only way I could keep you in my life it had to be it, it was all for you"  
He searched her eyes for an answer, not even sure what answer he was searching for  
"It is gorgeous" she admitted  
"I know, I knew you'd say that"  
Rosie looked up to the ceiling  
"God Max why are you doing this to me!" she exclaimed  
"So you might remember, you might miss what we had, don't you?" he said  
"I used to, until I moved on"  
"And you really want to be with him, with a guy who doesn't take interest in the finer things in your life who takes you away from your family and let me guess who your family don't even take a great liking to"

Rosie was silenced, reality and dreams churning in her stomach.  
"Told you I knew you too well" Max raised his eyebrows with a sly grin  
"And now you expect me to ditch him and come running back to you as if nothing ever went wrong between us?"  
Max simply looked at her. She shook her head in despair  
"So I bump into my ex husband, he reels off all this crap about knowing who I am and the mistakes I'm making! No Max no! You don't know me! We got divorced for a reason Max, god how can you think we possibly could ever get back together"

"I-" Max began

"No Max! No! What are you? In love with me again?! That's what 2 years too late? I'm happy with Dylan I love him!" She declared

"So you told him you were coming back here today?" He asked quietly

"Yeh course" she shrugged

Max shook his head and smiled  
"No you didn't"

"Yes I did"

"No because if you did, he would have marched in with you or instead of you and probably had a word with me because he's so protective of you. When was the last time you went out without him Rosie? Or is he always wrapped round your arm"

"God your rude" Rosie narrowed her eyes

"Only because I love you" He murmured

"What?" She whispered as he leant closer into her.  
Max didn't need to reply, he simply bent his head slightly and latched his lips onto hers.  
And as soon as they touched they both knew that they had made mistakes. Whether mistakes in the past or mistakes now it wasn't clear.  
Rosie closed her eyes and smiled as she kissed him, he was exactly the same, never changed. Perfect in every way. He held her into his chest, and at long last she felt safe, safe in his comfort, the presence she had no fears in anything he would do.

Max pulled away slowly and began to speak when Rosie moved into him again

"Rosie" he murmured between kisses

She ignored him, only pausing for breath. She didn't care about anything else but being with him, this is what she had missed, even though she hadn't realised it.

A salty taste entered his mouth, confused Max tried to break off again.

Rosie looked up at him, the light reflecting in her watered eyes.

"What's wrong?" He whispered wiping the tears off her cheek.

She shook her head

"Tell me"

"I just-" she looked away "I just don't understand"

"Understand what?" Max said brushing her hair behind her ear

"Why, why it wasn't til now that I realised,"

Max kissed her forehead before allowing her to carry on,  
"Realised what he's done to me, what I've lost because of him, because of us. I haven't felt so , so safe in so long"  
Max wrapped her arms around her as she buried her head in his chest.  
"And I don't understand why you did this all, for me but never showed it to me" she said quietly.  
"Rosie" he began "I thought I'd lost you forever and I knew that if I loved you I'd have to let you go, it wasn't fair for me to go and find you and tell you how sorry I was for everything"  
"It wasn't?" She looked up at him  
"No of course it wasn't! For one you had your own life without me now, I had no place to go and intrude on it and for another I couldn't face what would happen if it all went wrong"  
Rosie smiled weakly.  
"And your Dylan fella probably would've knocked me out flat" He winked  
"He wanted to last night" she admitted  
"Don't blame him" he shrugged "he's obviously protective over you, anyone would be"

Rosie tried to fight back a smile but she couldn't deny how elated she felt.

Max took her hand and walked her back to the bar, nodding at the stool for her to sit on.  
She swung her legs up as he made his way behind the bar and began to pour out a cosmopolitan, her favourite drink. She watched him intently before he handed it to her.

"So what now?" She sighed having taken a sip.  
"You tell me" Max winked back at her.


	2. Part Two

The next couple of days had been awkward ones. Rosie had promised Max that she'd break up with Dylan but had no idea how or when to do it. He'd immediately suspect something was going on if he didn't already never mind beg on his hands and knees for her to change her mind.

Rosie shuddered at the thought, she'd have to think about this one! She knew deep down that she probably shouldn't rush into things, after all her and Max had only shared a couple of kisses and a few tears, well they were mostly on her part. She had no feelings towards him before hand - the thought of even reuniting in that way didn't even cross her mind when she went back into the bar that morning. Yet here she was wishing she could blank out the previous year or so without him, realising everything she really did miss about him. She knew they'd have to take it slow again, for both their sakes but one thing was for sure, she and Dylan had no future. Max was right, she probably had settled for second best, just tried to move on and make the most the of it. And to confirm it even further she was seeing Max again tonight. She knew it was probably a bad idea doing so, so soon but the temptation was too much to resist.

Dylan was under the impression Rosie was out with people from work for someone's birthday. He laughed when Rosie told him so, he told her to not go anywhere near Max's bar which made Rosie feel even more uncomfortable!

She finished work at 7pm, a small pet surgery in the north of the city a short drive from the flat her and Dylan now shared. Rosie grabbed her bag and quickly got ready in the toilet at the back of the surgery. She left home in a hurry that morning, for one she had spent ages trying to think over what to wear but it hadn't got her anywhere - not helped by the fact that Dylan kept trying to lure her back to bed.

Not before long she found herself standing outside Max's front door.

Butterflies flew round her stomach and she didn't even know why. She hadn't really been nervous about tonight, only nervous about having to go home to Dylan afterwards.

And then the door opened

"I didn't even knock?!" She frowned as he stood before her

"I buzzed you in!" Max smiled "and heard you walk up the stairs"

"Oh" Rosie blushed, not helped by the fact that Max had leant in and kissed her on the cheek.

"You look great"

"Thanks" she smiled making her way into the flat. She'd gone for a blouse and a tight black skirt and her favourite boots in the end.

"Drink? Oh wait are you driving?" He asked

"No" she shook her head "Dylan wanted to pick me up"

"Oh right" Max said awkwardly

"Don't ask" she rolled her eyes "The wine's fine thanks"

The pair managed to slip back into conversation fairly easily, catching up on everything that had happened. Max told her about his expansion whilst Rosie listened intently before filling him in on everything Leopards Den related. Max had made them dinner, he'd almost gone as far as to make her favourite spaghetti carbonara but didn't want to risk being too full on all at once. After all, nothing was too certain.

Having finished dinner they made their way onto the sofa, Max handed her another glass of wine.

"Oh god not another!" She moaned

Max laughed.

"Do you remember when we went to that vineyard down the Cape?"

Rosie rolled her eyes as she remembered,  
"It was a good job we were staying at a hotel that night!"

Silence fell amongst the couple.

"I can't tell you how happy I am to see you again" Max murmured

Rosie looked up at him and smiled

"You too" she whispered "Never thought in a million years it would happen"

"Guess we were lucky" Max edged closer to her

Rosie leant in to him, clasped her lips around his once more. Max smiled as he placed a hand on the side of her head kissing her deeper.

"Missed you so much" Rosie managed between kisses

Max took the glass out of her hand before pushing her down onto the sofa as she giggled.

(X)

The shrill of her alarm woke Rosie the following morning, she groaned reaching for her phone, his arms tight around her.

"Don't go to work" he mumbled

Rosie turned to face him, his eyes closed

"Sorry" she smiled wriggling free "kinda have to"

Rosie heard Dylan sigh as she left the room. Well at least that had been less awkward than expected she thought.

She couldn't believe she'd got away with having sex on Max's sofa and then within an hour coming home and having to do the same with Dylan. She knew it was wrong, it felt so wrong but what she'd managed to get back with Max seemed too good to lose again. Last night reminded her how much she'd missed since they separated, how much the divorce really did hurt her and Max seemed to make it quite clear how much he'd missed her too!

The hot jets of water hit her as she stepped into the shower. Realisation of how complicated everything was about to get.

(X)

Three weeks later and the pair had managed to see each other a few more times. Max couldn't believe how he'd got away with it, managed to get her back so easily! Well not as easily as he liked.

Dylan was still (hopefully) oblivious to what was going on, but Rosie's excuses to go out and spend time with Max were running out. She knew she'd have to tell him soon enough that they were over but despite Max's encouragement she couldn't bring herself to do it.

She knew she wanted to be with Max, more than anything! The past few weeks with him had been so amazing, she couldn't believe how she'd lasted without him. There was something about Max that just made her feel complete, he made her laugh when she least expected it, when he held her she felt at home. He listened to her unlike Dylan, he cared for her, the kisses they shared were so heated full of passion and love.  
When she was with Dylan she felt loved, and in love, but it wasn't til now she realised how much they lacked.

Sometimes she couldn't put her finger on exactly what it was, maybe it was the history her and Max shared, maybe she had to give Dylan a better chance. Maybe it was just what love was meant to be like, full of dramas - her and Max had had a fair share of that! Full of the unexpected, or just gut feeling.

And she knew in her gut, in her heart, that this time with Max, everything would just be perfect.

Though they'd both suggested and agreed to take things slow things had heated up quite quickly. Neither wanted to fall into old traps and habits of the love/hate relationship they once shared and so things had to be addressed.

Nonetheless Rosie knew she had to get out of the relationship with Dylan fast. And she wasn't even worried about telling Dylan, she was telling him the truth - well almost the truth, maybe not the Max part. But Max would be there for her when she told Dylan.

"Rosie!" The receptionist at the surgery broke her from her thoughts "your half elevens here"

Rosie sighed, back to reality. She'd have to tell Max now before she changed her mind.

"Thanks!" She called back whilst whipping out her phone and beginning to type.

_Gonna tell him tonight, might need you there x_

She pressed send, took a deep breath and chucked the phone back in her bag before returning to the waiting room.

"Mrs James" she smiled "come through"

(X)

It was half five. Rosie had finally finished work for the day, but instead of the relief that normally flooded her it was more one of anticipation and stress.

"See you tomorrow!" Maddie the receptionist waved as she left the surgery

"Bye" Rosie managed as she walked onto the street, she turned to approach her car when someone caught her eye.

Max was parked up opposite, his arm hanging out the window as he grinned at her.

"I didn't mean meet me here!" Rosie shrieked as she ran across to the car and clambered into the passenger seat

"I know but-" Max began to explain before deciding to kiss her instead

"Jesus Max not here!" She broke away from him "anyone could see us!"

"Oh come on, I thought this was all getting tied up in a matter of hours!"

"I know" Rosie sighed leaning her head against the head rest

"Second thoughts?" Max questioned

"No" she closed her eyes "I just don't know how I'm gonna do it"

"Um.." Max wondered

"Just drive, I'll figure something out" she breathed as he turned engine on.

(X)

Rosie turned the key in the front door. It was all going to be fine, somehow.

Max had parked round the corner and was waiting in the car for her, all she had to do is tell Dylan and then get out of here.

"Hi baby" she heard him call as she opened the door

"Hi!" Rosie replied

Dylan appeared in front of her, a wide smile on his face

"Good day?" He asked pecking her on the lips

"Yeah thanks"

"Good! I was wondering, do you fancy getting take away or something tonight?"

Oh god why did he have to be so damn nice? Rosie thought.

"Yeh," she bit her lip "Dylan I need to talk to you"

"Sure, what is it? The wedding?"

"I guess" she pondered collapsing onto the sofa, her fiancé following behind

"What about it? Is it the band? I know you don't like them that much, we don't have to have-"

"No" she cut him off.

Dylan waited.

"Look Dylan, you're such a lovely man and stuff and I know you can see this massive future for us but..."

Dylan narrowed his eyes at her. Rosie couldn't look at him, all she had to do was get this out, lie through gritted teeth and it would all be over.

"I just, I don't know if I can see it myself. I don't really know what I want to be honest, sometimes I feel like I don't have much of a life out here. Back home I was just so much happier, this job out here's not what I wanted to do. And I know you love me and you look after me and buy me things but that's not what I really want."

"Please make yourself a bit clearer" he said bitterly

"I don't think I want to be with you anymore" Rosie muttered, finally looking up at him

"And where's this all come from Rosie? I thought we were happy, we're getting married!"

"It's just all too much Dylan, this whole thing is just going too quick, I was so caught up I didn't have a chance to think about it. I'm sorry but I don't think I love you any more"

"And how much of this has got to do with bumping into your ex?"

"What?! None of it!" Rosie lied again "I've been unhappy for a while I just didn't say anything cause I thought it would brush over, and it hasn't, and it won't" she finished.

All this rambling was hard work, she wished she could be honest but it would do more harm than good

"So that's it then? You're going to get your own way and not even try?!" He yelled at her.

"Dylan I-"

"Yeah well maybe I'm fed up of being with someone like you! You act like a fucking princess Rosie, all your life you've got what you wanted and you expect me to do the same, go on then, run back to daddy!" Dylan began to laugh.

Rosie's eyes widened

"How dare you! You're the one that tries to buy my love with endless presents, I try to have my own life but you barely let me! I'm trapped Dylan, any time I'm alone is when I'm at work or you're out with your mates. And yeah, I've heard what you get up to! Buying other girls drinks, acting like you're the big man, watch your ego Dylan" she made her way for the door

"Yeah!" He yelled grabbing her arm and holding her forcefully "and who's told you that?"

"None of your business! Now let me go!" She tried to break free but his grasp was too strong

"Don't you dare leave me" he held her tighter nearly up against the wall "you have no right too, everything I've done for you. You go and I'll find you, you can't escape"

"Ohh the big man speaks again, trying to scare me?" She smiled sarcastically knowing it was a risk.

He squeezed his fingers round her arms even tighter.

"Get out" he spat in her face before throwing her sideways.

"Get out" he repeated widening her eyes

Rosie moved towards the door, even thought she'd brought this all on herself she was shocked by the way Dylan had reacted.

She made her way into the corridor, bending down to pick up her bag when he pushed her to the ground.

Rosie closed her eyes, trying not to give off any reaction or sign of pain.

"Don't come back" he whispered into her ear as she stood again.

Rosie reached for the door handle and ran out into the stairwell, down and onto the street. She heard Dylan slam the door upstairs as she took a deep breath.

"That was worse than expected" she muttered. The red marks on her upper arms were clear but she didn't have anything to cover them up with. No doubt Max would see them no matter how much she didn't want him to.

She walked down the road, brain racing, replaying everything that had just happened. She was genuinely scared of him, what he'd done, he'd never been aggressive like that before, luckily she'd got out of their before it got any worse.

She turned the corner and saw Max up ahead leaning on the car.

He smiled at her but she couldn't smile back.

"What?" He frowned when he noted her worried expression "you told him right?"

Rosie nodded before collapsing into his arms and crying into his chest

Max held her close and kissed the top of her head.

"It's okay" he soothed wrapping his arms around her

"You should of seen him" she sobbed "I've never been so scared"

"Oh Rosie" he sighed,

She broke away and looked up at him.

"Thank you" she whispered

"He do this to you?" Max caught sight of the marks on her arm

She nodded before falling into him again.

(X)

After a couple of days of camping out at Max's flat, Rosie knew she could no longer avoid two things. Firstly getting back to the place she shared with Dylan and getting all her stuff and secondly but even worse, attempting to explain everything that had happened to her family, worst of all her Dad.

It was true no one at Leopards Den was full and love and praise for Dylan but they had all seemed to be slowly warming to him. And now she had to go and tell them all that she'd left him for her ex husband, a man they all had taken on as part of the family but then had to adopt an aspect of hostility towards because of everything that happened.

Did she just tell them she'd split up with Dylan? Or did she go the full way and tell them about Max too?

"What'ya thinking about?" Max asked

"What?" Rosie looked up "not thinking about anything"

"Yes you are" he laughed wrapping his arms around her waist "You're biting your nails and staring into space, don't pretend I don't know you"

Rosie sighed looking up at him

"Second thoughts?" Max asked, praying it wasn't.

"No!" She shook her head "Just don't know what I'm gonna do about it all, telling everyone and stuff"

"Oh, we'll work it out" he tucked her hair behind her ear "shall we drive down next weekend and tell them?"

"God no!"

"Oh"

"No, I didn't mean it like that, I think it's best I tell them myself, somehow"

"Well if you need me" Max smiled

"Actually," she thought "any chance you could help me go and get all my stuff, Dylan's meant to be flying tonight"

"Yeah sure,"

"Thanks"

"Let's hope he doesn't make a surprise entrance!" Max joked

"No let's not think about that!" Rosie bit her lip, that was her biggest fear.

Thankfully Dylan didn't turn up, nor had he destroyed any of her belongings that she'd left in the house. Everything was as it was, despite the absence of the photos of the pair of them that used to adorn the walls.

Within a couple of hours they'd managed to squeeze all of her clothes and other things in Max's Jeep.

Rosie shut the front door one final time, she posted the key through the letterbox and exhaled deeply.

"Out of your life now" Max said taking her hand.

"Yeah" she smiled before kissing him lightly on the lips "one door closes, another door opens"

Max winked.

(X)

**A/N: Sorry about the dodgy spacing in the last chapter, I know it would've bothered me if I were reading it. Hope you liked this part - as you can tell I'm not a big Dylan fan. Please review, final part will be up soon! x**


	3. Part Three

**A/N: Thanks for all your fab reviews! Here's the final part...**

A few nights later and Rosie was lain in bed staring at the ceiling, her mind whirring with thoughts. Max was at work, she'd have to get used to the lonely nights which she hated all over again. She'd have to compromise somewhere though, she couldn't have everything. Rosie was grateful enough for what Max had done for her so far, even if he'd brought it on himself.

She knew it was ultimately her decision to leave Dylan and rekindle things with Max, even if Max had encouraged her along the way. He'd taken her in and everything seemed to be working out.

Rosie knew things would inevitably bubble back up to the surface at some point. Not things she necessarily wanted to bring back to light but things that she knew had to be addressed if this time round was going to be different to the last. There was obviously a reason why they separated, why it didn't work out and now they'd been given a second chance Rosie knew she wasn't going to risk losing it again.

They'd agreed to take things slow but due to circumstances things weren't turning out quite as expected.

3:26 the clock shone into Rosie's eyes.

Max would be home any minute, whilst she missed him that wasn't the reason she was anticipating the return. She had to talk to him, they had to talk. Get everything out in the open and dealt with before it was too late.

Rosie heard the key turn in the lock and Max walk into the apartment. He kicked off his shoes and made his way to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

How was she going to approach the subject? Rosie thought, no doubt Max would much rather go to bed and deal with it in the morning. Rosie had to go to work though and knew it would still be hanging over her right through til the evening and selfishly she'd much rather get it done now.

A minute or so later the bedroom door creaked open and Max clambered into the bed beside her.

"Good night?" She whispered

"Sorry did I wake you again?" Max asked slipping his arms around her

"No" she buried herself into his chest, the scent of his cologne faint but still strong enough to comfort her, "I was already awake"

"Why?" He kissed the top of her head

"Couldn't sleep"

"Missed me too much then"

"Well yes and no really" she murmured

"No?"

"Max don't you think we need to talk about everything?" She tilted her head in his direction

"Like what?" He frowned in the darkness

"Everything, well the stuff that needs to be addressed, things so that this time it will be different. It won't go like it did last time" she pondered

"Don't be silly, it's not going to go like last time"

"You don't know that," she sighed

"Okay but we'll work at it"

"No Max we need to know exactly what to work at, I don't know exactly what you're thinking. Neither of us really know what each other was going through when it all fell apart, or even what went wrong" Rosie stressed

"Okay, well will sit down tomorrow and go over it then?" He tried

"No now Max, come on" she attempted to wriggle free

"Seriously Rosie, I'm exhausted, tomorrow I promise"

"I can't wait that long" she had already peeled back the bed covers

Max sighed "what so we can't even do it here?"

"No, I'll put the kettle on" she said exiting the room.

The things he did for her, he thought following her out.

(x)

Max collapsed on the sofa as soon as he entered the main room.

"This best not take long" he grumbled

"Max seriously this is for the good of our relationship" Rosie stressed. Max knew she was right.

She handed him a cup of tea and he made room for her next to him.

"So, where do you want to start?" He asked as she intertwined her bare legs with his

"Um," this was the hard bit she thought "I guess just why it all fell apart?"

"Okay" he shrugged and waited for her to begin, but she didn't.

"Maybe we just lost sense of everything we had always wanted, we let everything get too much for us" he began

"Yeah, we made it worse than it probably was" she agreed "I think we gave up with trying, trying to make it work. We just became too selfish in our own ways"

"We rarely saw each other too"

"That's 'cause you were always working" Rosie muttered

"I had to work Rosie, it's my job, my livelihood. Just so happens that my hours aren't ideal" Max argued, he knew there were faults on both sides but this was something she always failed to understand. Whilst Max knew bringing it back up could escalate the conversation it would probably do them more good in the long run.

"Max you didn't take a night off, even during the day you wouldn't be around!" She stressed

"I had to get myself out of there, do you know how hard it was knowing we'd spend all evening rowing? What was the point in spending time in a relationship that was breaking down every day"

"I know" she sighed rubbing her temples "I was in the same position too. I just wanted you to want me and love me and tell me everything would be how it used to be"

"I did love you Rosie, I always did" Max took her spare hand, weaving his fingers through hers.

"I was just becoming too self-centred, I'd had enough. I loved you too but I was struggling to find the reasons why I did" she admitted

"We never made a thing of talking about it either I guess. We had a habit of brushing things under the carpet."

"So this time" she looked up at him "we don't make those mistakes. We can't ignore things like we used too"

"I know" he agreed "we need to remember what's important. All couples disagree but we can't let it build up again to the point where we stop talking"

Rosie smiled

"It killed me y'know" she choked on her words "I couldn't believe that this thing that we had was falling apart and neither of us had the care to pick it back up to pieces"

"Is that why you left?" He asked

Rosie nodded slowly, "I couldn't stand being in a place that had once been so happy and was now beyond repair. I couldn't do anything right, I ended up failing exams and stuff y'know"

Max's eyes widened.

"That was the worst thing" she admitted "it affected my whole life"

"I had no idea you felt so stuck" he squeezed her hand "I guess it hurt me too, but not til it was all properly over. Signing those papers and everything, hate to say it but I had no feelings, I couldn't care any less. It was only when it was all finalised that it dawned on me that I was never going to have you back. How I'd just let it all disappear without caring"

"We both mucked up"

"And we're not going to muck up this time okay?" He asked her stroking her hand

Rosie felt her eyes well up

"I can't lose you again" he murmured.

"I can't lose you either" she sniffed, tears rolling down her cheeks, "even when we had rubbish times, I still had the best times with you"

"I've never met anyone like you before" He whispered pulling her closer into him "the time without you, I just wasn't me. I hated it"

"At least we know now" Rosie whispered. "I moved on, I thought I could have that relationship with someone else but no matter how much I tried and how different it was, it was never going to be the same"

Max took the now empty mug out of her hand and placed it on the floor before linking an arm under her legs and pulling her right into his lap.

"I promise, I won't let it happen again" he said looking into her eyes. "Any issues or worries we have we have to talk about it, you must promise me we'll work at this properly. You the most important thing in my life and this whole thing we have is too special to lose"

"I promise you" she agreed "I can't cut my dreams again, I need to be with you for the rest of my life. That's what I've always wanted, for the past nearly 6 years"

"Me too" he bent his head and kissed her softly. More tears leaked from Rosie's eyes as he kissed her, tears of relief, happiness, security.

"Come on" he wiped her cheeks "this is it now"

Rosie nodded and stood up, their fingers still linked, strong in grip as if they would never let go and Max led her out back to bed.

(X)

A week later and the anticipated weekend had fast approached, at last hopefully the last knot in the situation would be untied. Max was meant to be working at the bar but promised he'd be with Rosie if she needed him.

She needed him, but the fear of explaining everything to her father made her feel that Max being there whilst reassuring might make things worse if Danny didn't take it too well.

Hopefully once it was out in the open her muddled mind would be no more. It was like living under a rock. No matter how happy she was being with Max she knew that she wouldn't feel herself again until everyone knew. Rosie tried to push all thoughts of her family's potential disappointment to the back of her head. She felt like a child again, like the days she brought her exam results home and her father's face dropped when he saw the grade. She knew she hadn't tried hard enough, on the surface she didn't care about what she achieved at school she just cared more about her father's opinion of her.

Danny was the only core person in her life back then and though dynamics and most definitely changed, his opinion counted more than anything or anyone else.

"Hi!" Charlotte called out from the veranda as Rosie got out of the car bringing her straight back to reality. Oh god, this is actually happening she thought.

"Hiya" she waved to her younger sister "you ok?"

"Yeah" Charlotte sighed "it's a bit of a mad house in there" she gestured.

"Fab" Rosie said through gritted teeth "Come on, it's about to get a whole lot worse"

Charlotte frowned

"What? How?"

Rosie didn't reply, she walked past her straight into the house.

"No Danny!" Caroline and Alice both exclaimed

"Why not?" Danny argued, Rosie not sure what about.

"Danny it's not- oh hi Rosie dear" Caroline smiled, noticing Rosie appear

"Hi!" She chimed

"How are you?" Alice asked

"Yeah Erm not bad thanks" Rosie smiled weakly

"Dylan not come with you?" Danny asked

"Erm, yeah" she looked down to the floor "I mean no he didn't"

"Oh, oh well will you be staying for dinner?" Caroline asked, oblivious to Rosie's tone.

"Rosie can I-" Alice began

"Wait!" Rosie cut them off. She had to get this out in the open before it buried even deeper.

"What?"

"Ok" she sighed "I've gotta tell you all something, I guess it's pretty big"

"You're pregnant!" Charlotte squealed

"What?" Danny's eyes widened

"No, no god no I'm not!" She assured them

"Then what?" Alice frowned

Rosie looked to the floor, almost in shame. She knew they'd be ashamed once they knew.

"Me and Dylan, we've um split up" she said quietly.

Danny turned to Alice who shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh, right." Caroline sighed "Are we happy or sad?"

"Well, um-" Rosie began

"What did he do to you?" Danny asked sternly. "Do I need to speak to him?"

"No Dad, listen" Rosie pleaded

"I knew he wasn't right, should have stuck to my gut feeling all along!" Danny looked back to Alice in agreement but she rolled her eyes at him instead.

"What?! Gut feeling? For goodness sake Dad! No the thing is-" Rosie took a deep breath in, "I left Dylan"

"Why?" Charlotte piped up.

"Well," Rosie looked round to awaiting faces "well I don't think I realised it before but, maybe I wasn't happy with him, maybe I wasn't really my true self"

"You seemed happy" Alice put her arm round Rosie's shoulder.

Rosie shrugged

"Not to worry dear, we can just cancel the wedding arrangements," Caroline smiled

"I'm so sorry" Rosie shook her head, "I know you've been putting so much work into it"

"Why get married when you don't want Rosie? It's no bother don't worry. Now there's plenty of room for you back here so I'll-"

"No Caroline, I don't need to move back"

"What your gonna get your own place in Jo'burg?" Alice frowned.

"Um, no. Look you might as well find out everything now, it's not that I've only split from Dylan. I'm back with Max"

Rosie waited for a reaction but nothing came. Caroline's eyes widened as did Alice's, Danny's face was full of confusion and Charlotte simply let out a sly grin.

"Max Max?"

"Yep." Rosie bit her lip, she knew it would go down like this.

"But how? Are you sure Rosie? This is all very quick" Alice frowned.

"Yeah" she turned and let out a small smile "I just feel myself again with him, everything that happened it's like it never did. Like we're starting afresh, I never realised before what I missed"

Alice smiled

"Well if you're certain and you're happy, then we're happy for you"

"Thanks" She grinned as she hugged her. "Dad?"

"Did Max make you do this?" He asked harshly

"No Dad! This is all me, it's my choice, he had no involvement in it at all" she lied.

"And you are sure this is going to work? You know what happened last time Rosie, you can't be making mistakes again!"

"Mistakes?" Rosie gasped "are you saying my whole marriage to him was a mistake?"

"Well-"

"No Dad, oh god those were some of the happiest days of my life how can they be a mistake! Yes things didn't work in the end but they were all unresolved issues that we didn't work at. Honestly Dad, we're fine"

"I just-"

"Danny!" Alice stressed "You're meant to be supportive of Rosie's decision! This is Max we're talking about, not some stranger off the street!"

"He never hurt me Dad, it's not like he's a bad person"

"So how did it all happen?" Charlotte asked, ignoring the growing tension between Danny and everyone else.

"You're not getting all the details!" Rosie laughed

"But how?" Caroline nodded

Rosie looked between the three ladies, all expecting an answer.

"Oh god, look, in simple terms Max now owns a bar in the Jo'burg, I bumped into him and that's all you need to know"

"This is still all very quick though Rosie, how longs it been like a week?" Danny frowned

"Try two months! Honestly Dad" she shook her head in despair.

"Well, will you both be here for dinner tonight?" Alice asked

"I'll speak to him but yeah, we'd love to!" Rosie grinned

(X)

"What's wrong with you?" Alice scolded when her and Danny were next alone.

"I'm sorry?"

"You! With all this Rosie stuff, where's all your supportive father 'as long as you're happy' attitude"

"I am a supportive father! I support her correct decisions! I'm protective of her, I don't want any man to be using her" Danny exclaimed

"So you'd rather her be with Dylan, the man that let's face it has never ticked all your boxes?" Alice raised her eyebrows

"To be fair, Max never ticked all of them anyway" he muttered

"Oh for gods sake Danny what's your problem!"

"Alice she can't keep switching husbands all the time! I can't have her rushing back to Max at the first sign of difficulty when in the long term that won't do her any good!"

"And why won't that do her any good?"

Danny sighed

"Go on, explain!" Alice looked at him

"She thinks she's going to be happy with him, but before long they'll fall into their old habits, it will all fall apart and she'll crumble again and lose all faith in anyone"

"If that's what happens, that's what happens. Danny look, she can make her own decisions, she always has! She's not a little girl anymore, she knows what she's doing. And, if anything does go wrong it sounds as if they'll be in closer range for us to help them piece it back together"

Danny looked up at her from the floor.

"Trust her Danny please," Alice smiled, wrapping her arms around him. "They were young before, Rosie had never really been out on her own like that- everything happened so quickly then! They were together, they got married, she was pregnant, they moved away, it was all too much for them then. I can see what she's doing and where she's going now even if you can't"

"Ok" Danny murmured

"Give them time and support, you know what it's like to fall in love with someone again eh?"

Danny pulled her into him

"I guess I do" he winked

"Good" she smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips, "now go and talk to her and tell her that, she needs to know you're on her side"

"I will," he smiled "after one more kiss"

Alice leant in and kissed him once more and Danny realised exactly how Rosie was feeling.

(X)

"Hey" Rosie smiled as her father approached the pens

"He's a lot stronger than he was last week" Danny nodded to the baby Kudu she was feeding

"Are you going to release him soon?"

"Hopefully in the next few days" he smiled. "Look, about Dylan and Max and everything-"

"Dad please-" she began

"No, I just wanted to say that although it may take me a while to get fully use to the idea, just remember that I support whatever you do and if your happy with your life then so am I"

"Thanks Dad" she smiled as she hugged his side

"He's a good guy, I know he is and I'm sure everything will work out for you"

"You really think that?" She looked at him "after everything you said earlier?"

"Rosie you know what you're doing in life, you were so happy with Max before. I knew from the day we lost those wildebeest because you were too busy with him to check the fences that I'd lost you to him for the rest of your life"

Rosie grinned "how do you still remember that? Are you actually ever going to let it go?"

"No" he smiled back at her "because it always reminds me what love should be like, and how your priorities change, what becomes the most important thing in your life."

"Yeah" she smiled thinking over past memories.

"And then you started taking this strange interest on the labels of beer and wine bottles and not just what's in them, he had you in the palm of his hand and after a while I really didn't mind"

"Aww Dad you have such a soft spot some times"

"Yeah yeah" he laughed breaking away from her.

"I appreciate it, I really do. Make him feel welcome later though, he's anxious about being back and seeing everyone"

"Tell him he's got nothing to worry about then"

(X)

Everyone was mucking in before dinner when the car pulled up outside the house.

Dup nudged Charlotte as he noticed and in turn everyone stopped what they were doing to watch Max get out of the car.

"Guys please!" Rosie cried out making her way down the steps

"What?" Caroline asked

"Just don't be awkward!" She waved her hand as she approached the car.

Max opened the door and began to climb out

"Hey" Rosie smiled

"Ok?" He grinned back, a flash of anxiety could be seen in his eyes

"Fine, you'll be fine" she reassured him and kissed him lightly on the cheek,

"Max!" Dup yelled as he approached the couple "good to see you man"

"You too!" Max shook his hand and was immediately put back at ease. He wasn't much of a worrier, extremely laid back in fact but something hung over him about this reunion with all of his once in-laws and family. After all he hasn't really had a chance to properly find out how they all took the news and it wasn't like they had all sided with him during any of the separation proceedings anyway.

"Beer?" Dup offered

"Times don't change!" Max laughed,

He then proceeded to greet all the other members of the family, mostly through warm hugs. He could see Rosie out the corner of his eye watching intently as he nervously made his way to Danny.

"Welcome back" Danny smiled albeit slightly awkwardly.

Max sensed the tone and tried his best to give a reassuring smile.

"Look, um, I hope you're ok about all of this" Max said politely "I know it must feel awkward, to be honest it kind of does for me too but I just-"

"Max" Danny held up his hands "as long as you're both happy and this is all with good intentions and you look after her, I'm absolutely fine with it"

"Thanks" he grinned and glanced over to Rosie who too had a smile dancing upon her face.

Over dinner the family caught up on lost years, Max told them about his bar in Jo'burg and they kept him updated on everything that had happened. Conversation flowed just like it always had done, one large albeit slightly disjointed family enjoying one another's company.

Rosie's heart glowed as she watched Max bond with Bobby of whom he'd never met before. Liv squealed in delight when she turned up late and discovered the couple sat together at the table and laughs were shared as were old memories.

(X)

Shortly after dinner, everyone had retired to inside the house, largely due to the colder breeze approaching in the winter months. Everyone but Max who was sat on the steps of the house finishing of the last drags of his beer. He never thought he'd see this land again, be sat here admiring the view. Despite the cold air the surroundings still kept his heart warm. Nothing but fond memories existed on these lands, him and Rosie, how they'd grown together over the years. It wasn't even like they'd fallen out here, when they visited Leopards Den together whilst on rocky terms it was almost as if it didn't matter. Somehow the land healed them, it was as if all the rows and drifting apart from home in Cape Town had never happened. Even when they had the miscarriage the only place that brought them back together was here, not what was meant to be two romantic weeks down the Cape. Max kicked himself for not realising it before, if they had stuck around Leopards Den longer maybe they never would have split up, divorced. Maybe Max wouldn't have wasted a year alone, wasted a year waiting for what would happen next, wasted a whole year without her.

At least now he had Rosie back, even if they were still working on the future, building a strong relationship again, Max knew what he had to do to keep her. The trees blew in the wind, birds screeched and took to the air. This place was alive, no matter how much he loved the big city, being so close to the coast, the hustle and bustle and everything that seemed so big and alive it had never done him, or them any good.

This is where they needed to be, for their sake.

"I've never seen you drink a beer so slowly" Rosie laughed breaking him from his thoughts.

He smiled as she took a seat beside him.

"What ya thinking about?" She gazed over his face

"Not much" he shrugged.

"Liar" Rosie muttered snuggling into his side

Silence fell amongst them, Max placed a kiss on the top of her head and squeezed her hand.

"I missed you when you weren't here" Rosie whispered as she shared in his memories

"So did I, can't believe I ever let you go"

Rosie looked up at him but before she was able to show a smile Max had locked his lips onto hers.

"I missed doing that too" he said as he pulled away.

"Are you sure you're not too cold to go inside?" Rosie asked

"Nope," he shook his head "I'm going to stay here forever, so are you"

"I don't think so" she laughed

"I mean it" he stressed

"I sense this is one of your deep philosophical hidden meaning type statements"

"Might be" Max teased.

"Go on then, let it all out!" She laughed,

"I was just thinking..." He began wrapping his arms around her

"Mhmm"

"About this place and us, how significant it is to everything that's happened"

"It is pretty special" Rosie agreed, following his gaze out to the horizon

"It's where we've always been happiest though, no matter how many good times we had down the Cape, this was always the best place"

"I guess, although-"

"No" he stopped her, "I know what you're going to say and yeah there were some down times but we always picked ourselves up, it healed us every time. We never had that in Cape Town, we never had the escape and peace and unity that we had here"

Rosie looked up into his deep eyes,

"It's where I fell in love with you, it's where I'll always be in love with you. There's no point us trying to be something we're not, y'know going big places, putting ourselves through stuff that we don't have to" He assured her

"Is it too soon to say it again?" Rosie whispered, feeling another rush of emotions that had been lost a while ago

Max scanned her face, the chocolate tones in her eyes, her even skin, the pink in her lips,

"Say what gorgeous?" He winked

"You know," she squeezed his hand

"Not to soon if it's the truth" he replied

"Good" she smiled "I -"

"I love you" he cut her off

She grinned "I love you too"

Rosie craned her neck as Max bent his own head and lifted her chin.

"Always have done" he muttered brushing his lips against hers.

"Always will" she finished whilst clasping her lips around his.

And suddenly it was as if that was what they had needed their whole lives.


End file.
